eternalcardgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Patch Notes/1.46.7.6693
Trials of Grodov Event & Store Updates The Trials of Grodov are premiering tomorrow, and bring with them a number of updates and new items! All 3 Trials of Grodov bundles will be available in-game! ''The Trials of Grodov'' Bundle *Contains four copies of each of 20 new cards, four copies of each of 5 new Insignias, and the new Uldra Premium Avatar! *Like Campaign cards, the cards included in The Trials of Grodov cannot be crafted or destroyed for Shiftstone. *25,000 gold or 1,000 gems. ''The Trials of Grodov'' Premium Bundle *Contains premium copies of the cards in the Trials of Grodov Bundle, the Uldra premium avatar, and the Uldra Premium Card Back! *2,000 gems (or 1,000 gems to upgrade your previously-purchased Trials of Grodov Bundle). ''The Trials of Grodov'' Xultan Bundle *Contains the Trials of Grodov Premium Bundle, plus one box of Dark Frontier, one Draft ticket, and the new Xultan Premium Sigils! *5,000 gems (or 4,000 gems to upgrade your Trials of Grodov Bundle, or 3,000 gems to upgrade your Premium Bundle). ''Trials of Grodov'' Release Event Interested in the new cards? Want to honor the Ancestors through combat? Join the Trials of Grodov release Event! *Each run of the event costs 1,200 gold or 100 gems. **Players can enter the event any number of times. *Each entry, players will play with one of 5 theme decks created to showcase cards from The Trials of Grodov. **These decks are phantom, and not added to collections. **Each of your first 5 runs will use a different theme deck. **After 5 entries, you will play with a phantom theme deck selected at random. *Players will play 5 games, win or lose, and earn prizes for each win. **There is no leaderboard for this event. **Players do not keep the phantom theme deck contents. **All prize packs are from Dark Frontier. *The events starts tomorrow, 7/24, and runs until 7/29 at 10am MDT (16:00 UTC). Gems Updates When The Trials of Grodov releases, we are also making the following updates: *The $19.99 USD Gem product will give 2,300 Gems instead of 2,200. **Will not include a bonus Draft Ticket when purchased via the Eternal web store. *The $34.99 USD Gem product will give 4,300 Gems instead of 4,000. **Will include 1 bonus Draft Ticket when purchased via the Eternal web store. *The $59.99 USD Gem product will give 7,500 Gems instead of 7,000. **Will include 2 bonus Draft Tickets when purchased via the Eternal web store. *And, exclusive to the Eternal web store, we are introducing a $99.99 USD Gem product that will grant 13,000 gems! **This dragon’s hoard comes with 3 bonus Draft Tickets when purchased via the Eternal web store! Community Store Updates Lastly, with the release of The Trials of Grodov, we will be updating the Community Store! The Xenan Obelisk card back, the Brenn, Chronicler of Ages premium avatar, and the Sentinel’s Gauntlet totem will all be leaving, and—since we heard you like Justice—we are bringing in: *The Lieutenant Relia premium avatar. **30,000 Influence. *The Copperhall Minotaur totem. **35,000 Influence *The new Steel Tempest premium card back! **40,000 Influence.